


Of Mistletoe and Prisonbreaks

by wolfstarlights



Series: Blissember 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drarry, Dreams, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarlights/pseuds/wolfstarlights
Summary: Draco wakes up from a wonderful dream and finds the man of his dreams lying next to him. Conversation and cuddles ensue.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Blissember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036005
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60
Collections: Blissember 2020





	Of Mistletoe and Prisonbreaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> I really really loved writing this. It's for prompt 11 of Blissember: Dreams.
> 
> TW: one or the other "innuendo" and implied PTSD
> 
> (PS: I am not specifying what happened the night before, it could be anything from a little awkward to very very intimate.)

Draco woke up wishing he could escape back into his dreams. He and Harry had _almost_ kissed! He sighed and reached for his wand on the nightstand to check the time.

7:30 am. Way too early to be up and running on a Sunday. Draco frowned. Something about the wand in his hand felt weird. He took a closer look at it and just like that things fell back into place. With a tight throat he put back the wand and turned over.

He was there. Just the thought of it felt unreal. But this wasn’t a dream. This was real life. And Harry Potter was lying in Draco Malfoy’s bed. 

He looked so different without the glasses. But somehow that made the moment feel even more intimate. Immediately Draco was hit by a wave of guilt. How did he deserve anything as precious as this after all that he had done?  
_‘But you did plenty of good to make up for it. You truly changed. If I am able to forgive you, then you should be able to forgive yourself.`_  
Hermione Granger’s voice echoed in Draco’s head, permanently carved into his brain ever since she said those words. He probably didn’t deserve her kindness either.

Slowly Draco raised his hand and softly caressed Harry’s face with his fingertips. Just to make sure he was actually there. Harry stirred and his eyes were wide open in a matter of seconds. Damn it.

“Oh, it’s you.” Harry’s voice was thick with sleep, but Draco was sure he heard relief in it. A sleepy grin spread across Harry’s face. “G’Morning, gorgeous.”

Draco’s lips twitched into a small smile as well for a moment. “Good morning. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“’s fine. Probably slept longer than usual anyways. Why are you awake? Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Harry’s expression turned serious and he sat up.  
“But I do. I thought we had established that yesterday?”

Draco thought back to the events of the previous night and smiled. Full of hope he leaned forward, gently touching Harry’s waist with his right hand. Harry smiled back and met him in the middle. Their mingling morning breath wasn’t particularly pleasant, but the feeling of Harry’s lips pressed against his totally made up for it. After a blissful moment Harry broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow at Draco.  
“So?”

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes for dramatic effect, but he never dropped his grin. Then he cuddled up with Harry, who was leaning against the headboard, and started talking.

“I generally wake up early on some days. It’s a habit from my Hogwarts years that somehow stuck with me. I always used to get up really early at least twice a week to have the quidditch pitch to myself for a few hours.”

“Ah, so much wasted time. Even with all that extra practice you were never able to beat me.”

Draco slapped Harry’s shoulder. “You can stick that smirk up your Gryffindor ass!”

Harry laughed and placed a small peck on Draco’s shoulder blade. Then his tone turned soft again. “Are you sure there wasn’t anything else this morning.”

“Yes, Potter. I’m fine. Stop fretting!”

“Alright, alright. I’ll drop it.”

Draco hummed in content and snuggled a little closer into Harry’s chest. “I did have a dream tonight, though. A good one.”

He had his head placed on Harry’s shoulder and therefore couldn’t see his face, but he could swear Harry was raising his eyebrow again. “Oh, really? About me?”

Draco sighed in fake exasperation. “In fact, it was about you, yes. But don’t you dare get all braggy about that!”

Harry gasped. “What an accusation! Me? Braggy? I would never!”

With a wide grin on his face, Draco stretched his neck to steal another kiss from Harry. Then he made himself comfortable in the other man’s arms again.  
After a while he thought maybe he should share something with Harry. If they wanted this relationship to work, they both needed to stop avoiding talking about a certain time period. He would start with one of the better memories though. They had plenty of time to work themselves through to the rough parts.

“I used to dream a lot about you back then. During... you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Harry’s voice was warm and deep and Draco could feel his chest vibrate softly against his back. He made it very easy for Draco to open up to him.

“As I told you last night, I’ve been crazy about you for the greater parts of our time at Hogwarts. And in the later years I had quite a lot of dreams with us being together. At first, I tried to ignore them, obviously. But I ended up hanging onto them so much that I hated every night that I wasn’t dreaming of you. In… in our sixth year I started taking dreamless sleep potions because… the dreams… you were too distracting. And after you… in the bathroom-“ Harry’s arms tensed slightly but soon he started lightly scratching Draco’s scalp to soothe him ”-I wanted to go back to hating you so bad. But after you left and I was stuck in the Manor with-“ Draco took a deep breath “-with Voldemort. I had nothing to live for. I stopped using the potion. And then I had you to live for again. The dreams made me believe there was still hope. And I liked escaping into them.” 

Draco gulped and huffed a laugh to shake off the weight that had settled on his chest.  
“Okay I didn’t mean to get so depressing. My point was: all of those dreams were weird as it gets. I mean, you and I were always there and I always tried to get you to show me affection of any kind but all the stuff happening around that was just… super weird and totally out of context. I don’t know, that’s probably how dreams are supposed to be when they’re not nightmares.”

Harry left Draco’s positively ruffled hair alone and used both his arms to hold Draco in a loving embrace. “Well, I wouldn’t know. But I’d rather have you tell me about your sexy dreams than talk about the fact that I’ve never had a normal dream in my life.”

“I never said they were sexy you mutt!”

“Aaah, but are you really telling me they weren’t? I can see you blushing, pretty boy.”

Draco bit his lip and rolled his eyes. He loved rolling his eyes with a passion. “There might have been a few sexy ones, but I’m definitely not going to tell you about them.”

Harry placed a peck on Draco’s flushed cheekbone.  
“Then tell me about one of the others.”

Draco smiled. He knew exactly which one he wanted to talk about. And he remembered most of it since he had written it down.  
“I had a favourite. It even returned once or twice.”

“What was it about? Me without a shirt?”

Draco sighed and shook his head. “You are a hopeless case. Just shut up and let me tell you about that dream, alright?”

Harry snickered and gently placed his chin on top of Draco’s head. “Alright, go ahead, diva.”

“So, it starts at Azkaban-“

“Wait, please tell me this has a happy ending!”

Draco turned his head and locked eyes with Harry. “The cells were in Gryffindor colours and there was mistletoe hanging from absolutely everywhere.”

Harry snorted. “Okay, happy ending then. Carry on.”

Draco made himself comfortable again and continued his story.  
“Anyways, you came by to free Sirius Black. You came across my cell before you reached his and when I saw you, I walked straight through the bars and pulled you under one of the mistletoes.”

“Mmh, very cheesy. I like it.”

“So obviously we have to kiss. And we do until your annoying godfather interrupts us and reminds you of your mission. There are no dementors in this Azkaban by the way. Apparently, the prisoners just stay there because they were told to.”

“Interesting concept.”

“I know, right? So, you free Sirius and want to go, but I beg you to take me with you. And I end up convincing you to run away with me. As soon as we leave Azkaban Sirius somehow disappears and we are alone. We arrive in some sort of city and walk across a marketplace. I try to get you to hold my hand. And yeah, that’s it.”

“What? That can’t be all of it!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault if I always wake up before anything else can happen!”

“The audacity! You know what? I don’t care, you will come up with an ending to this dream!”

Draco groaned. What had he gotten himself into? “If you insist, Potter. But only after you’ve made me some breakfast.”

“Spoilt brat!” But Harry was already moving off the bed, ready to meet his boyfriends wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually managed to write that dream basically like all of my dreams feel like and I am very pleased with that.
> 
> I hope you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> Feel encouraged to leave kudos and a comment :)


End file.
